Check Mate
by silverfox01
Summary: 4 New digidestined. A ton of new adventures.
1. Prolouge

6 years ago

In the dark of night, a lump laid under the blankets of a large bed. Across from the bed sat a computer on a desk. The computer kicked on as a puppy came in through the closed door. The dog stopped and stared at the computer as an egg appeared on the screen. The dog growled and barked at the screen.

With the bark came, a white haired head from under the blanket, woozy eyed and confused. The young boy looked at the dog, sleep still within his eyes. The boy was ten years old and wore black pajamas. His wild and unruly white hair was in his eyes.

"What in the hell are you barking at you dumb dog?" The boy asked, shaking the hair from his eyes, revealing emerald eyes. The dog only looked at him and barked. "Stupid dog…" The boy said, getting out of his bed and walking towards the door, pushing the dog with his foot. He stopped and stared at the computer when he got to it.

"What the?" He looked carefully, ignoring the dog running around his feet. He took a closer look at the egg on the screen. It was purple, with dark purple stripes on it. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better view of it. He jumped back as the egg slowly started coming out of the screen.

The next morning

The boy awoke at the sound of the dog barking. "Damn it Pea-Brain! Shut up!" The boy yelled at the dog, making it quiet down instantly. "Good…" The boy said, laying his head back down. "Z! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A shrill voice came from down stairs. "NOTHING LEONA!!!" Z replied, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. "THAT BETTER BE WHAT I HEARD!!!" His sister's replied. Z smiled to himself for a minute before remembering the night before. He jumped up and scrambled towards the computer. He grabbed the screen and looked at the blank monitor.

"Was it all a dream?" He asked himself turning back to the bed. He stopped when the sight of his bed came into view. There, upon his pillow, laid the egg nestled in blankets. "Oh Man…" Z whispered, walking over and gently touching the egg.

"Z! PHONE CALL!!!" Leona's voice climbed the steps towards his room. "GOT IT!" Z called after her voice, picking up the phone.

"Z… Z its Taylor… You'll never guess what happened last night…." The voice cried over the phone. Z stared at the egg and said, "Yeah?" "Z… Z you're not listening… An egg came out of my computer!" Z stopped and stared at the phone. "What?! Can you meet me at the park in five minutes with it?!" Z asked, hurriedly. "Yeah… But why?" "JUST DO IT!!!" With that Z hung up the phone.

_**Park**_

Z walked through the park dressed in all black, now wearing glasses, and carried a dark purple backpack. He slowly made his way to a group of large bushes and slowly climbed into it. There with inside the brush, sat a brown haired boy wearing a red T-shirt and baggy blue jeans shorts. "Why do you always wear black?" Taylor asked. "Shut up and let me see it…" Z ordered sitting across from him. "Okay, Okay, no need to be pushy." Taylor said, reaching into his blue and white back pack and pulled out a large red egg. "Now what was so important…?" Taylor began to ask cradling the egg, then stopped when Z pulled out his egg. "You too?" Taylor asked amazed. Z nodded. "What does it mean?" Taylor asked staring at Z's egg. "I don't know." Z replied. At that time both boys' phones started ringing. When they went to answer it, they noticed their phones were acting up. "What the hell is going on?" Z asked throwing his phone in the dirt. "I don't know…" Taylor replied. As the boys got quiet, the sound of cracking filled the air. "What is that?" Taylor asked, annoyed. Z felt something fall on his hand. He looked down and saw a piece of the egg and brushed it off. "The eggs are hatching…" Z said quietly. Taylor looked at his egg, now rocking back and forth.

After a few minutes the eggs hatched. In Z's a fluffy ball, with large eyes and ears appeared. It had red streaks across his ears and was transparent. His name was Puffmon.

Taylor's egg released a red ball-like creature, with large red eyes, and ears like bat wings. The creature was to be called, Jyarimon.

"Does this make us parents?" Taylor asked, holding Jyarimon. "No… It makes you our tamers and friends." Puffmon said, cuddling into Z's chest and softly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Z-Okay folks, thanks to the few reviews that I got for the last chapter, and yes, YES!!! I know I screwed with the talking thing alright? Well, chapter 1 is my prologue thing kinda, anyways, Keep this in mind, like Terriermon from the 3rd movie, The three main digimon hasn't digivolved past the rookie level, and that is were I'm picking up. Forgive it's a little short, it's getting there. I've got two more books due to write to get checked for publication.

P.S.-Check the 1st chapter did a slight revise. It was suppose to be 6 years ago. SORRY!!!

Chapter 2

6 years later

Present Day

The same dark room, now with a larger bed laid in darkness at three in the morning. The door slowly opened and a long white ferret like creature slipped in. It had golden markings, and wore a golden collar. It wore a red ear ring and golden eyes. It silently crept towards the lump in the bed. It stood on its hind legs, and laid its front paws on the bed. As the lump shifted, the ferret smiled and jumped on it.

"BONZAI!" The ferret screamed. A boy of 16 sat up in bed and looked at the weasel, a look of hatred on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you Kudamon?!" The boy screamed, shaking his long white hair from his eyes. "Let's play Z!" Kudamon replied, jumping around the bed. Z forced his eyes open long enough to check his cell phone on the nightstand.

"You goof! It's three in the fucking morning!" Z said, falling back and covering his face with his pillow. Kudamon started jumping on Z. "We need to play!!!" Kudamon ordered, doing a belly flop on to Z and pulling the covers off of Z with his teeth. Z looked at Kudamon with one emerald eye and smiled, "You ate some of sis's chocolate didn't you?" Kudamon only nodded a wide smile on his face. Z only shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kudamon. "No play now Kudamon. Sleepy time. Sleepy time good…" Z said, trying to fall back asleep. Kudamon sighed and curled into Z's stomach, his eyes slowly closing.

As both of their eyes finally closed to meet sleep, the cell-phone started buzzing. Z sighed and answered it to a frantic Taylor.

"Z! It's Taylor... We have a problem at the park. Bring Kudamon and hurry. Already called Annette." With that Taylor hung up the cell phone and Z was left mesmerized. "What?" Was the only thing that escaped Z's mouth.

_**PARK**_

Z arrived at the park, dressed in a black sleeve-less hoodie, and baggy black cargo pants. He wore a purple watch-like looking device, without the strap, around his neck His glasses reflected the light from streetlamps bouncing off the soft snow on the ground. _Funny how it snows in May._ Z thought, Kudamon purring in his ear. He looked around and saw fog rising from the playground; just in sight was a boy with brown hair wearing a red T-shirt and baggy blue jean shorts. He wore a red watch-like device around his neck. Next to him, as tall as Taylor, was a large red dinosaur standing on two legs with claws, and bat wing like ears, with black markings on its body. Z quickly made his way over to them.

"Taylor… Guilmon… How you guys doing?" Z said, petting the dinosaur on the head. "We're doing good… And you Z?" Taylor said, patting his friend on the back. "We're good… Hey, where is Annette?" Z asked.

By the time Taylor could answer, a beautiful girl wearing a purple belly shirt, and blue jeans walked up to them, wearing a pink version of the watch like device. Floating beside her was what looked like a flower like being. Its body was green, with the head being an upside down flower petal with yellow leaves sticking out of the top of its head.

"Boys." The girl said, holding her arms out so the floating digimon could land in them. "Annette." Taylor said. Z just looked away at the fog. "What's going on?" He asked Taylor. "I don't know. Guilmon says that its digimon. That's why we called you. Last digimon to show up was 6 years ago and that was Elecmon." Taylor said, now switching his gaze to the fog. "And we all know what happened with that don't we?" The digimon with Annette chimed in. "Well, let's go…" Z said standing and walking towards the fog.

As the three got closer to the fog, the air seemed to freeze. The two slowly walked getting closer to the center of the playground. When they're eyes adjusted they saw seven snow sculptures of bears, with red buttons and black eyes.

"Some people have to much time…" Taylor said stepping closer to get a better look at the snow bears. "Taylor don't…'' The digimon in Annette's arms warned. "Hush Lalamon…" Taylor said, stepping closer. As he took the step the bears turned and glared at him.

"What the?!" Taylor screamed jumping back in surprise. "They're digimon… Frigimon. Champion level digimon." Kudamon said the hair on his back standing on end. "What?" Z asked, staring dumb-founded to the digimon around his neck. Without warning, the Frigimon attacked the three teens.

"Subzero Ice punch!" Three of the Frigimon yelled, throwing punches at the group. The three kids managed to dodge it and Z spun around in time to see one Frigimon punch the slide and freeze it. "Oh sh…" Z hissed, looking at the others. "DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" He screamed as the Frigimon came back for round two.

Z took off running across the park and jumped into the swing making it fly up as a Frigimon ran under him. The Frigimon stopped confused as Z came back down and landed hard on the ground. "Ow…" Z barely said, under his breathe, trying to get to his feet but falling back down. Kudamon, climbed from under him, glaring at the now returning digimon. Kudamon growled one time and let out a cry. "Bullet Whirlwind!" With that, Kudamon jumped into the air and spun into Frigimon. Frigimon picked Kudamon up and threw him at the ground and held a hand out. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Frigimon yelled, and a barrage of snowballs struck Kudamon.

Taylor ran up the jungle gym with three Frigimon after him. As the Frigimon reached their hands out to grab onto the gym, a fireball hit them each. Turning, the Frigimon came face to face with an angered Guilmon. "Snowball fight!" The Frigimon said, shooting a barrage of snowballs at Guilmon. Guilmon's golden eyes flashed as he dodged the barrage. "PYRO SPHERE!" He said, shooting a fireball from his mouth at the group. The group dodged the fireball and watched as the fireball struck the jungle gym causing it to come crashing down. "Oh snap!" Taylor yelled, coming down. As he fell, the watch-like device around his neck began to glow. Guilmon's eyes lit up as a ball of red data surrounded him. "Guilmon digivolve to…."

Guilmon broke out of the sphere in a new body. He was larger, had black bands on his wrists and thighs. Horns protruded from his head and large blades protruded from his wrists. He slowly opened his eyes. Filled with rage, he snorted and fire escaped his nostrils. "Growlmon…" The Frigimon looked at each other in surprise.

"Pyroblaster…" Growlmon hissed, firing a large fireball at the group and watched as they reversed to eggs and fall to the ground.

Annette took two Frigimon on with a stick and was winning. She smacked one in the head and swiped the feet out from under the other. But as she started to get cockey, one of the Frigimon broke the stick. "Um…" As she started to run and the Frigimon gave chase, Lalamon flew in between the three. "Nuts shoot!" The tiny digimon cried, firing seeds from her mouth. The Frigimon swiped at her sending her into the arms of Annette. "You monsters!" She cried, cradling the digimon. One Frigimon stepped forward and threw a punch at the two. "Sub-Zero Ice punch!" It cried. Annette closed her eyes not noticing the watch-like device around her neck start to glow.

Lalamon was enveloped with a pink sphere of data. "Lalamon digivolve to…."

When the sphere broke, a huge green bodied being remained. It had a sunflower bud for a head, with beady eyes and a fang sticking out. A pink upside down triangle was on its forehead and two large wings rested on its back. Its tail twitched back and forth. "Sunflowmon…"

Sunflowmon stretched out the leaves on her back and took off into the air, a scared Annette in its arms. She stopped above the Frigimon out of its reach and the petals around her face started spinning around. "Sunshine beam…" She said coldly, a beam of light wrapped around the two Frigimon and when it died down, all that was left was two ice blue eggs.

The Frigimon advanced on Z. He reared his fist back and started to say, "Sub-Zero Ice…" But before he could finish, a bright light from the watch-like device around Z's neck blinded him. Kudamon slowly floated into the air, a surge of energy flowing through him. "Kudamon digivolve to…" He started as purple data sphere surrounded him.

The sphere broke and in place of Kudamon, stood a large fox-like creature. It was tan with brown socks on its feet. A yin-yang sign was on its rear, and had a white mane. A white mask with red markings it wore and its tail was a blade with eyes. A red and white rope wrapped around its neck. It sat in front of Z on its hind legs. "Reppamon…"

Reppamon stared at the Frigimon for a minute then stood on all fours and jumped into the air, spinning. "Whirling Blade!" He cried, spinning into Frigimon, causing him to revert back to an egg.

Reppamon came back to Z's side and sat beside him. "You okay?" Reppamon asked, offering himself to help Z up. "You digivolved again?" Z asked astonished. "I guess it activated to save you…" Reppamon replied, walking with Z back to the others.

When Z returned to the others, he was very little surprised to see the other digimon had digivolved as well. "Well, is that all of them?" Sunflowmon asked, Annette sitting on her shoulder. "I think there was Seven and we defeated three." Taylor said, on Growlmon's back. "And us two…" Annette replied staring at Z who was ignoring her looks. "What about you Z?" She asked. Z only turned his head from her. "We beat one…" Reppamon replied, from beside Z. "That leaves one…" Growlmon replied staring at the slide. "What do you see boy?" Taylor asked, looking in the same direction. A flash of light, and the three heard, "Frigimon digivolve to…"

A large black, teddy bear styled being appeared. It was covered in stitches and wore a ragged orange cape. It had a large claw on its left hand. "Warumonzaemon…"

The bear charged the three heroes. Reppamon took off. Growlmon and Taylor stood their ground, and Annette, Sunflowmon took to the air with Sunflowmon carrying Z. As Warumonzaemon got to Growlmon, it raised its left hand and yelled. "Bear Claw!" It brought its arm down and sent Growlmon across the grounds. Growlmon got up and shook it off, Taylor still on his back. "You okay?" Growlmon asked. "Yeah…" Taylor said nodding. With that, Growlmon charged at Warumonzaemon and yelled, "Dragon Slash!" The blades on his wrists started to Glow as he sliced Warumonzaemon. The pedals on Sunflowmon's head started spinning as she took aim. "Sunshine Beam!" She yelled, shooting the light at the bear. As the light died away, the bear remained, smoke rolled off his body. "Is that all you got?" He asked, a cackling laugh filled the air. "Nope…" Reppamon said, charging at him. "Vacuum Razor Blade!" Reppamon spun around shaking his tail, and Warumonzaemon was hit by several different wind blades. As he staggered backwards, Reppamon jumped in the air and spun towards him. "Whirling blade!" Reppamon yelled, as he hit Warumonzaemon.

Reppamon landed and watched Warumonzaemon light up and then revert back to an egg. "That was easy…" Taylor said, trying to catch his breathe. "What? Want me to go catch a pro wrestler for you to fist fight?" Z asked, landing with Sunflowmon and Annette. "No, but…. WHAT IS THAT SUCKING NOISE?!" Taylor screamed, looking around for the source. Reppamon looked at the egg of Warumonzaemon and watched a black hole slowly open up from underneath it and swallowed it. The hole grew at an alarming rate. "Guys…" Reppamon hissed. "Not now Reppamon…" Z replied, trying to figure out the source of the sound. "Okay…" Reppamon said, bracing himself for the fall. Before the group could figure out the source of the sound, they all fell into the black hole spinning out of control. "OH DAMN!!!" Z screamed.

P.S.S. Need more digidestined. Any Ideas throw them at me.


End file.
